The management of cords, cables and accessory devices in multiple unit installations of audio, video, computing, security or maintenance equipment is an ongoing problem because of the variety of devices that may be connected together in a system, where each device typically includes a separate power cord and may require one or more signal cables or other connecting cables or interfaces in the system. If the system includes more than two or three items of equipment, the organizing, concealing and storage of the cords and cables becomes more difficult, often resulting in haphazard, confusing, unsightly and even unsafe “rat's nests” of wiring and accessory devices. Even though conventional outlet strips can be used to provide an electrical outlet or receptacle for each power cord in the system, this solution does not otherwise address the problem of organizing, concealing or managing an assortment of many cords. Further, many devices require the use of numerous signal cables for conveying signals into and out of the device. Such cables, if organized at all, are most often bundled together with a cable tie, a piece of tape or a cord; yet this typical solution often does not adequately address the problem of organizing, concealing or otherwise managing an assortment of numerous cables.
A number of solutions for managing cords and cables exist in the prior art, among them U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,479 issued to Campbell, et al. for a “Power Surge Protector,” directed to a housing having a sliding cover and containing a plurality of electrical receptacles connected to a power line with surge protection, individual power switches, and storage space for excess lengths of cords. The housing can support up to 70 pounds on its top and includes internal structures for organizing the cords stored within it. However, the internal structures to support such loads also provide some obstruction to the placement or arrangement of cords within the housing, thereby limiting the use of the interior space for storage. Further, it is a very low profile design that precludes the storage therein of power supply blocks such as typically used to supply power for printers, modems and other peripherals or accessories. Moreover, while the housing can support up to 70 pounds on its top, it achieves this strength by the same internal structures used to organize the cords. Without such internal structures within the storage space of this housing, the load-bearing capacity of the housing is diminished.
Another, similar solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,892 issued to Ferracina for a “Device For Electrically Powering A Plurality of User Items Provided With Their Own Electrical Feed And Data Transfer Cables, To At Least Partially Contain These Cables During Said Feed.” This patent is directed to a two-piece box, the two pieces hinged together on one side, containing a plurality of internal AC receptacles, spaces for some excess cord length of a number of power cords, and a vertical post allocated to each of the cord spaces for wrapping the cords there around. The posts include covering means for securing the cords wrapped around the posts. However, the solution disclosed in this patent suffers from the same deficiencies as the one preceding in that the posts and covering means for securing the cords that occupy some of the storage space obstructs the storage space, limiting the use that may be made of it for storing cords or cables or other items. In addition, this unit lacks any power line filtering or transient suppression.
In another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,228 issued to Verbeek, et al. and directed to an “Electrical Station,” a floor-standing storage cabinet having an internal outlet panel, communication receptacles and top and front access panels, also includes room for the storage of cords and cables. The unit is designed to be connected to electrical conduits and floor-mounted outlet boxes. However, this unit, while it has ample storage space for cords and cables, is not suitable for desktop or component shelf use because of its bulk.
Yet another solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D445,766 issued to Soloman, which is directed to the ornamental design of a “Housing For Mounting, Arranging, And Securing Electrical Power Lines To A Computer.” Shown is a rectangular wire basket formed of an open mesh and having a hinged lid panel formed of a sheet material, an AC outlet strip and power cord attached to in inside portion of the wire basket, and several brackets attached to the inside of the wire basket for wrapping and securing power cords there around. However, this basket is not capable of concealing the cords stored within it. Further, it appears to be unsuited to use on a desktop or component shelf.
What is needed is a compact cord and cable storage unit—a cable management device—suitable for desktop or component shelf use, that maximizes the utility of its internal storage space by eliminating obstructions from the space to be occupied by the cords and cables stored therein, and yet has the structural strength for supporting the weight of, for example, a CRT (cathode ray tube) video monitor. Such a unit would efficiently provide for concealing, connecting, organizing and storing the cords and cables of the component system in which it is installed. Such a unit would also provide for protection from power line interference and transients.